Intertwined Fate
by Kgamer77
Summary: Team Natsu is sent on a job via special request to investigate a source of magic power. Little did they know that who they found was purely fate. A fate which was already changed.
1. A Special Request

**A/N A new fanfic and my first one on Fairy Tail!** **"He liiiikes her" Happy stated** **.** **Hey Happy...can you wait until the fic starts? Also it's not about that, but it has OCs that I have used before.** **"Hurry up! I want to meet them. Without further ado." He chastised.**

A Special Request...

"Natsu!" Mirajane called.

"Hey Mira what's up?" The fire wizard asked as he approached.

"Your entire team has been requested for a job. Here this is the information you'll need." Mirajane said handing a paper to Natsu.

 _Some time later..._

Team Natsu had gathered at a table and began to talk about the job.

"What do we have to do?" Natsu asked.

"You took the information and didn't care to read it." Lucy sounded disappointed.

"Focus!" Erza exclaimed passionately.

"Investigate the given area. Hmm." Gray read aloud

"Cat got your tongue arctic nudist?" Natsu asked sounding triumphant.

"Bring it on flame for brains!" Gray accepted the challenge.

"Sounds fun right Charle?" Wendy asked.

"I guess a little casual job here and there isn't bad." The white exceed replied.

"It says here that immense magic power was detected, and that traces of that were black magic." A blue exceed said while looking down at the paper.

"Black magic could be a sign of a dark guild or a dangerous wizard." Erza stated.

"Well let's go!" The two arguing wizards exclaimed in unison. After realizing this they both turned away like bickering children.

Just like that they were off. What they would find could be the biggest development since the war against the Alvarez Empire a couple years back. The trip although it just started was too quiet. Team Natsu was the loudest team in all of Fairy Tail it was unusual to see them like this. "It could be a group of wizards that aren't part of a guild." Happy said catching everyone off guard.

"You might be right Happy." Charle agreed.

"Then what about the traces of black magic?" Lucy asked.

"One or more could have magic like Mira, Bickslow, or Gray. There also hasn't been much activity, so the possibility of a hidden dark guild is ruled out." Happy replied.

"That point is valid, but we should expect the worst and be prepared for battle." Erza said.

"At least you tried." Charle whispered to Happy, who was now walking next to her.

"I lighted up the mood, and I relieved someone of their fear." He replied with a smile while he glanced at Wendy. "Where we are headed is a bit unsettling though." He added.

"Where are we heading to anyway?" Charle asked.

"According to the map the source of magic power is..." He paused and looked down with a depressed look an his face.

"Happy you can tell me it's not like the place we're going is that dangerous." Charle whispered.

"Not dangerous but sad. We are heading into a small disconnected grove of trees north of Kait Shelter, or where it was. I'm sorry." The blue exceed replied in a voice full of sorrow.

"Don't be Happy because we have a new family now, and we moved past that." The sky dragon slayer replied. "Come on we need to catch up to Natsu-san." Wendy said as she beckoned the exceeds to her side.

What the group didn't know was that they would find. Something left behind as a result of freezing...in time, or stopping themselves in time.

End of Chapter.

 **A/N Well that's a rap! I hope you enjoyed and please RR.**

 **"I can't wait to find out what happens next!" Happy exclaimed.**

 **"We will just have to wait and see." Charle agreed.**

 **Wait you guys will be experiencing it firsthand.**

 **"I'm out of cake." Erza moped.**

 **See you next time. Hopefully...**

 **"Aye sir!" Happy agreed.**


	2. Erza's Picnic

**A/N The OCs I'm using are the same ones that are in my other story, but it's just easier to use them because I have gotten used to their personalities when it comes to writing. A fun fact is that all of my OCs are based on my friends in real life, so putting us into these different worlds makes the experience even better!**

 **"Now I'm all fired up!" Natsu exclaimed.**

 **"Shut up Natsu." Gray commanded.**

 **"Not again." Lucy complained.**

 **"At least we know they aren't imposters." Charle said.**

 **"Aye sir!" Happy agreed.**

 **"Gray-san your clothes." Wendy pointed out.**

 **"Hope you enjoy the chapter" Erza chimed in.**

 **Thanks Erza.**

Erza's Picnic

Team Natsu was about to reach the entrance of the grove, but they decided to take a little break. "Man am I hungry!" Natsu exclaimed. The others nodded in agreement.

Wendy shivered and asked, "The magic power here seems so sinister, but also feels somewhat familiar doesn't it?"

"Even so, we must be on guard." Erza stated.

"Ain't no magic, be it sinister or not, is gonna scare us away!" Natsu yelled, but it was barely audible because his mouth was full of food.

"Aye!" His partner chimed.

Lucy had finally decided to speak, "What if the person or people this magic belongs to are in need of help? They might be trying to hide from danger."

"Let us just enjoy our picnic!" Erza exclaimed passionately.

"Well that took an unexpected turn." Charle announced

,

"I have a feeling… that we will encounter… another." Gray spoke with bewilderment.

"What do you mean, Gray-san?" Wendy asked.

"A Devil Slayer." He replied. An eerie silence fell over the group.

"Devil Slayer magic is a type of Lost Magic. No one has it except for you, Gray. Matter of fact, there would be no need for that type of magic anymore… right." Happy announced shakily.

Lucy managed to speak up, "Demons are still out there, and there will always be."

"Well let's hurry up and find out!" Natsu proposed excitedly.

"Yeah! Once we finish up this request we're back to hunting down more Dark Guilds." Gray added.

"If everyone is done eating we could leave." Wendy stated.

"Aye sir!" Happy agreed.

"The picnic is already over." Erza moped while poking at the ground.

"Come on Erza; we can have another picnic on the way back." Lucy negotiated.

"Erza-san, Lucy-san they might leave us behind." Wendy reminded.

The three of them took off running. Now brimming with excitement, Natsu led the team to their objective.

 **A/N This series will use a story arc format, so those who read manga get a kick out of it. The Special Request Arc draws to its conclusion.**

" **You decided to foreshadow me." A mysterious man stated.**

 **Can't you wait until the next chapter.**

" **Stop fucking with me." The blonde teen replied.**

 **Well you just made your reveal a little less shocking.**

" **..." He stood in complete silence.**

 **Wow! You can't take a pun.**

" **Hope you enjoyed!" He yelled.**

 **That's my line… well you heard him. See you all later!**


	3. The Light of the Past

**A/N Happy Halloween!**

" **Aye!" Happy agreed.**

 **I will try to do Halloween Specials for both of my stories, but it will take time because this story hasn't truly started until this chapter…**

" **Well, give them the news." Charle reminded.**

 **The Special Request Arc ends here!**

" **You made me wait long enough." The blonde teen chastised.**

" **The last chapter was posted less than 24 hours ago." Lucy replied. (As of being written, not published)**

" **Who are you?" Happy asked.**

 **Enjoy!**

The Light of the Past

Team Natsu just reached their destination. Natsu stumbled upon the object of their search.

"Whoa!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Wait up, Natsu." Gray called out.

"Are those people?" Happy asked.

"Th-they a-are." Charle replied in disbelief.

"A giant lacrima…" Wendy gasped.

Natsu grinned, "Let's break them out! Fire Dragon's Iron Fist! Not even a scratch!?" Natsu sounded displeased.

"Six." Erza interjected.

"Wait a second. The one in the middle, he has his hands in casting position." Lucy observed.

"Maybe it can't be broken by force." Wendy proposed as she placed her hand on the lacrima.

"Think happy thoughts!" Happy cheered.

"Happiness is the opposite of hate, and hate leads to destruction." Lucy thought aloud.

"Makes sense." Charle chimed in.

Everyone looked as a crack formed around Wendy's hand. "Think happy thoughts." She mumbled. After that Erza, Lucy, Happy, and Charle proceeded to do the same thing.

The lacrima continued to crack. Soon all of the cracks conjoined in the center, and a magic circle appeared! The one noticeable feature was located in the middle of the spell, a glowing winged heart. This same magic circle appeared above each member of Team Natsu, and the area within the magic circles seemed to radiate pure light. Finally as if approving them, the lacrima shattered completely.

"Quickly," Erza yelled, "they need medical attention." She ran over to the nearest unconscious person.

"Th…" A whisper sounded.

"Huh?" Wendy looked over.

"Thank you." The boy struggled. _It's all fading to black…_

" _..._ Lightning...De...v...il's….Ra...g….e" A blonde boy tried to say.

Gray mumbled in disbelief and surprise, "White lightning."

"God damn it. I'm too tired." The boy seemed to have white lightning sparking from his mouth.

 _30 minutes later…_

"What the heck was that!" A teenager in a scale-like jacket exclaimed.

"You are awake already." Wendy seemed surprised.

The boy had a look of realization, "You… you are the Sky Dragon Slayer with the white exceed."

"How did you know?" She asked seemingly surprised.

"You told me...through your memories that you hold dear." He replied, trying to make sense of his spell. "Heart's Embrace. You showed the light in your heart to break through." He explained.

"That lacrima was your spell. It wasn't made of any sort of black magic, yet there was still a dark presence." She rambled.

"You mean our devil?" He asked.

"One of the others is a devil!" She gasped.

"Matthew, the Lightning Devil Slayer." He explained.

"Oh." She sighed in relief.

He made a proposal, "Let's start off right."

"Yeah!" She agreed.

"My name is Kevin." He introduced.

"I'm Wendy." She smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Wendy!" He offered a hand.

"You too, Kevin." She happily shook his hand. "Wait, you said something when you woke up, right?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah, I saw someone with pink hair fighting a friend of mine behind a huge building. It had the same mark on your shoulder being displayed at the front entrance." He thought back.

"The guild hall." She answered.

Suddenly words echoed from the distance, "Where the hell am I!?"

Kevin stumbled to his feet in panic, "Matthew, you idiot." With that he ran.

 _Outside of Wendy's tent…_

Kevin continued to run in the direction of his friend's voice, but he stopped when he caught a glimpse of Azrael, the Satan Soul user and the second of their two devils. He had curly hair, a woven beanie, black hoodie, glasses, normal dark colored jeans, red shoes, and a bracelet on his left wrist which was gold with a silver charm shaped like a cross.

Azrael approached the enraged lightning devil, turning one of his hands demonic. "Stop overreacting." With a single flick Matthew was sent hurling into the trunk of a tree.

"Susan-chan, fucka you!" Sam approached. She was her normal self. She has long straight hair, jeans, a lavender colored jacket with her glasses in one pocket, and shoes with an angelic pattern. Samantha calls Azrael by the nickname of Susan because she wants too; she has called him that for years.

Matthew got up and his eyes widened, "IT'S HER! SCARY GIRL!"

A sword pierced the tree right next to Matthew's face. "Mika is not scary!" She barked.

"It's like another Erza! A sword appeared out of thin air!" Natsu screamed.

"Definitely a great swordswoman." Erza nodded in approval.

Micaylah or Mika, the nickname given by her friends, often refers to herself in the third person because she finds it easier to explains herself in such ways, and she has gotten so used to it that she is unaware when she actually does it. She has short straight hair, a quite ordinary pair of pants, a thin red and white button up plaid jacket, and a gold necklace with a silver cross made of sword blades.

"Wow!" Gray complimented after seeing the deadly aim of the swordswoman.

Azrael scratched his head, "Where are the two of them?"

"Kevin, the others are over there." Mady tapped on his shoulder.

"Mady!" Kevin gasped and flinched.

Mady just shook her head, "Still as easy to scare as it was nine years ago."

"There you are." Wendy had once again joined the others.

Kevin looked over his shoulder only to see Matthew grinning. "We shouldn't approach now. Moving anywhere his head would be facing you is dangerous." He recommend.

"What happened?" Mady asked.

"They are at it again." Kevin explained. "Oh, it also seems we came in time to see the main event." You could see the two wizards glaring at each other.

"Lightning Devil's Rage!" White lightning emerged from his mouth.

"Metal God's Bellows!" She exhaled a torrent of what looked like sharpened blades.

Once the dust settled Azrael stepped in, "I declare this match pointless, let us calm down before I decide if you should get punished."

"We should be thanking the people who chose to help us." Mady interjected.

Madalyn has longish hair, a red scarf with great significance, and no other clothing that is out of the ordinary. Her best friend in the group, in general as well, is Micaylah.

Now that you know the six wizards of unknown origins I should explain. As you know Matthew is a Devil Slayer and Mika is a God Slayer. They are so much alike that they always have the urge to argue for power or control. Next up is Sam. She refers to everyone else in the group as her grandchildren because she watches over and joins in their shenanigans. Azrael is the peacekeeper due to the fact that he stops most of the pointless fighting. Mady is the one who helps in the supervision of everyone. Finally there is Kevin. He tries to find ways of keeping the group under protection; he is actually the weakest of everyone when it comes to power in battle.

Behind Mady stood Kevin, who was speaking to Wendy. After explaining most of the situation in whispers an understanding Wendy made a proposal to everyone present, which was everyone…

"Why don't we bring them back to Fairy Tail with us?" Wendy seemed to try and emphasize her point.

"Why not." Natsu nodded.

"It's not a bad idea." Gray thought aloud.

"It wouldn't hurt to bring them back with us." Lucy agreed.

"Aye!" Happy cheered.

"I agree with Wendy's proposal." Charle nodded.

"We don't have anything better to do." Azrael shrugged.

"Well then it's settled, back to the guild." Erza started walking back the the way they came.

Natsu walked over to Matthew with a certain fire in his eyes, "Why don't we have a battle when we get to the guild."

"Now that's an offer I can't refuse. Deal!" Matthew didn't give it a second thought.

Watching from the middle of the small crowd Kevin thought to himself, _that explains it all. It's definitely better than the war I protected us from...the war._ Kevin turned towards Wendy. "What year is it?" He asked showing a hint of concern.

"It is year X795, why?" She replied.

"I was just wondering." His voice was quivering. _It is year X795. Just how powerful is that spell I created? This should not be possible, yet...they stand here...and so do I. We are somehow still live. After more than 400 years, we still stand tall and can stand at all._

"Are you excited? You guys haven't been out of that shield in who knows how long." Wendy asked.

"I guess so. I get to live again." He replied somberly.

"Live...again?" Charle glanced up at him.

"I mean...uh...um...experience more things." He sweatdropped.

"Anyway, you'll love it there. It's a fun, happy, and especially exciting." Wendy smiled.

There was a small pause in their conversation. Kevin wore a blank look which was soon replaced by a smile. "Yeah, I know know that I will love it there." He replied.

Charle felt unease due to the sudden change in his attitude. _It's as if he saw it...the future._

 _Charle's Precognition…_

"I told you that I would love it here." Kevin reminded.

"Come on! Let's get our battle started!" Natsu exclaimed.

"I'm right behind you." Matthew replied.

"It'll be fun to watch." Wendy said cheerily.

"Aye sir," Happy agreed.

"This is what I saw." Kevin mumbled.

 _End of Precognition…_

"Are you okay Charle?" Kevin asked.

"I'm fine, why?" She responded.

"You seemed out of it, that's all." He explained.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking." She answered.

"She has always been like this towards people she doesn't know, or people who she thinks are suspicious." Wendy whispered.

"Aye." He nodded. "If I had stumbled across a giant sparkling crystal, and it had people in it I would be suspicious." He whispered sarcastically causing both participants to break out into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Charle asked.

"HURRY UP! I WANT TO FIGHT ALREADY!" Matthew yelled in excitement as he marched alongside Natsu at a surprisingly fast pace.

 **A/N Sorry for taking so long. You know how life is. Once it catches up you're screwed.**

" **Hurry up and upload the chapter." Matthew complained.**

 **Aye sir!**


	4. Natsu Vs Matthew

**A/N This time I'll let you dive right in! The Welcome to Fairy Tail Arc begins!**

Fighting for Fun! Dragon Vs. Devil!

"We're back!" Natsu exclaimed as he burst through the front door of his favorite guild.

"We brought back some friends." Erza stated.

"Let's sit over there." Mika pointed at one of the many tables.

"Would you mind if I cooked something? I love cooking." Azrael asked Mirajane.

"We haven't even been here for a minute and everyone has fallen in love with this place." Kevin stated.

"This place definitely grows on you." Wendy reminisced.

"It should all happen right around now." Charle whispered to herself.

"I have a feeling that those two are anxious to start their match, so let's go." Kevin said happily.

"Yeah, it's gonna be fun to watch." Wendy replied.

"Come on! Let's get our battle started!" Natsu exclaimed.

"I'm right behind you." Matthew replied.

"I can't wait!" Happy cheered.

Kevin was following Wendy to the back entrance of the guild, the battle was obviously going to be outside, but someone stepped in front of him making him stop. It was Charle.

She looked him in eye. "I didn't know that you knew transformation magic, Charle." Kevin stood.

"How did you know what events would transpire before they even occurred?" She asked with a bit of anger and surprise in her tone.

"I will tell you later. Right now there is the risk of others hearing that information." He suddenly became more serious.

"Okay…" She replied as he walked past her.

"Well, aren't you coming? This is something you wouldn't want to miss." He waved. "It is not an everyday occurrence that you can willingly view a fight between a dragon and a devil." He added. Even though he didn't look, he knew that Charle followed right behind him.

 _Outside the guild…_

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu casted.

"Lightning Devil's Shattering Fist!" Matthew countered. "Lightning Devil's Rage!" He followed.

"Lightning Flame Dragon mode!" He sparked with the lightning of a dragon. He tried to sink his teeth into Matthew's lightning, but it did go well…

"You can't eat my lightning. Dragon magic and Devil magic have conflicting balance; Devil magic is too dark to mix with the balanced magic of a Dragon. You can overtake balance with darkness, not the other way around." Matthew explained.

"Well than, I'll show you my real flames!" Natsu decided. "Blaze Dragon King mode!" He yelled.

"Devil Slayer secret art." Matthew started.

"Dragon Slayer secret art." Natsu readied.

"Lightning Devil's Inner Evil!" A vortex of white lightning swallowed the fighters.

"You can do it Natsu!" Lucy cheered.

"Come on Natsu, you got this!" Happy cheered.

"Dragon King's Dazzling Blaze!" Intense flames beat the lightning. Matthew was left lying on the ground.

 _I need to more strength...and I don't have it. He's got me down…_

Kevin stood up and yelled, "Matthew! I know you, and that means I know you don't like giving up! I believe that you won't give in, so use the strength you don't have! Draw your strength from tomorrow!"

"Fuck it!" Matthew yelled as he slowly got back up. His body turned fully demonic, his eyes even glowed dark red.

"That's not normal magic…" Kevin said in awe.

"What do you mean?" Wendy had a curious look in her eyes.

"The strength of the magic he is using is referred to as curse level, or the type of magic that full demons actually use." He explained.

"Lightning Storm of Hell!" Matthew casted.

"Dragon King's Exploding Flame Blade!" Natsu countered.

The magic was tremendous, and caused a powerful explosion…

"How are we not getting blown away?" Lucy was really confused.

"That magic circle!" Wendy pointed.

"Yay!" Happy exclaimed.

Kevin sighed in relief, "That was a close one. I'm glad that worked."

"That's your magic in action, wow." Lucy admired.

"Actually, that spell is my newest, so I technically put us in danger." He apologized.

Natsu and Matthew had been completely knocked out after the battle, so they brought them to the infirmary. Kevin stopped to talk with Mirajane.

"Are you against the idea of having six new members?" Kevin asked.

"No, of course not." Mira answered.

"Then, can you please lend me the magic stamp?" He replied.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!" She exclaimed.

"We are all glad to be here." He responded.

After going to his other friends and placing the guild mark where they desired, Kevin returned to the infirmary. Due to the position that Matthew was sleeping in, Kevin was able to put the guild mark on his right tricep.

 _Well it's time to study some magic. Where did Levy say the entrance to the guild archive was?_

 **A/N Hope you enjoyed.**

" **I will finally get some answers." Charle complained.**

 **Well good luck finding out which room is his in the Boys Dorm. Be glad you have an invitation.**

" **I don't want to be late." Charle started off towards the Boys Dorm.**

" **Charle, where are you going?" Wendy asked.**

" **To bug the author because I don't want to wait for the next chapter." She replied.**


	5. The Notebook

**A/N Hey guys, I wanted to have a chapter dedicated to the Kevin's unnamed magic. One of these spells is relevant to the next chapter, so I figured I would try to clear some confusion or curiosity. This chapter will be from the view of only one character instead of 3rd person.**

The Notebook of Secrets

First I found myself at the Boys Dorm, Fairy Shores, which I had never visited before. It was on the beach, if the name didn't make that clear enough, not too far from the guild hall. I approached the big doors afraid to knock. The dorm was actually scary because I hadn't been there before, and I was in my weaker form. I finally just let myself in.

I looked around, secretly I hoped there was a note to tell me where to go, but alas there was not one. That's when I heard the door behind me open again.

"What are you doing here, Charle?" Azrael approached in a swimsuit.

I stood there thinking of what to say. I just wasn't comfortable talking with someone who was still a stranger, and he was shrouded in mystery too.

"It is not polite to stare. I'm no stranger, I'm a fellow guildmate now." His words seemed to hit like stones.

"I was looking for Kevin." I finally stated my business.

He just smiled, "Oh that's all, his room number is 77. It's on the second floor." He answered.

"Thank you, Azrael." I smiled back. He wasn't that bad.

"By the way, this is the boys dorm…" He reminded.

"I just wanted to go ask something." I replied.

"Okay, see ya." He began walking down the hall to the right.

I walked down the left hall until I got to the stair case. _So there are 50 rooms per floor. Evens on the right side, odds on the left._ I got to room 77, and the door was unlocked. It was 12:00 A.M. Originally I wanted to come talk earlier, but everyone was keeping the new members occupied since they time they joined yesterday. I walked into a mostly empty room. There was a backpack and sleeping bag on the floor, but what seemed off was that the sleeping bag wasn't even rolled out. _He hadn't even slept here, where was he?_

I was about to leave when I saw a footprint. It was an exceed paw print. _Maybe Lily...no Happy...it does make any sense!_ I finally decided to head back to the guild. I felt defeated because all I left with was more questions.

 _At the guild hall…_

I flew through the guild doors straight to the bar. I was hoping Mirajane would know. "Hey, Mira." I caught her attention.

"Hi Charle." She replied with her usual smile. Sometimes it was hard to believe that her magic was dark because she didn't reflect that.

"Actually, I was wondering if you knew where I could find Kevin." I explained.

"Oh, he fell asleep in the archives last night." She answered.

"Thanks Mira." I began to fly to the staircase which lead down to the Fairy Tail archives.

When I arrived I looked around the corner into the first aisle of book cases. I saw Happy and he had a notebook in his paws. He seemed to be approaching Kevin. I was curious to see what lead Happy down here, so I decided to eavesdrop.

"Kevin, I wanted to ask if I could talk to you about something important." Happy approached.

Kevin put down the book he was reading, it was titled _Lost Magics._ "What is it?" His face was void of all emotion. For that matter, the most emotion he has shown was when he got serious while talking with me, and I don't consider that emotion.

"I want to talk about your magic in private." He replied. "Like Magnolia East Forest." He added.

"Okay…" Kevin seemed to be confused. I was too because Happy wasn't acting himself.

As they left I followed closely, I was determined to get to the bottom of this.

 _The East Forest…_

"Happy, are you okay?" Kevin seemed confused instead of worried.

"Azrael asked that I help. Help free you." He replied.

 _Happy…_

"I'm not imprisoned." Kevin sighed.

 _Free him from what? Why Happy?!_

"Heart be free of your chains. Soul Seal Break." Happy chanted.

 _That magic circle...it is the same as Kevin's magic._

"Regain the emotions long since sealed." He finished.

A magic circle with a chained heart in the center appeared over Kevin's chest. It seemed to dissolve. Then a cyclone formed around us. I think this was the magic he was hiding. _I should go back to the guild_... _maybe that notebook that Happy dropped has some answers in its pages._

Once the cyclone disappeared, Happy flew towards the guild. He was carrying Kevin, who fell unconscious.

 _In the archives…_

"Here it is." I thought aloud.

I sat down and saw a bookmark, so I decided to open to that page and read.

 **Soul Seal**

 **By sealing away the origins of magic power, emotions, I have finally found a way to seal my destructive magic. I also was able to make it work on everything other than dark magic; however, Gates of Tartaros, my seal for black magic will do.**

 **I can seal my destructive magic, but I will lose 3 emotions. Those are sadness and anger. The third is happiness. Also, I will sacrifice my ability to love.**

 **The time will come when someone wishes to revive my happiness, but that future is currently impossible. I need to create another spell to protect us from the war.**

 **My mother wished that the two of us stay safe and avoid dragons because we aren't yet strong enough to defeat them, so I will protect the fire dragon too.**

"Where did I drop that notebook?" Someone asked them self as they turned into the aisle I was in. "Oh, Hi Charle!" I turned to see Happy.

"Hi, Happy." I replied.

"You found the notebook." He pointed.

"This is the spell…" I said nervously. "The one you used on Kevin." I added.

"Sorry for not telling you." He deeply apologized.

"No, you just wanted to bring back his feeling of happiness. That justifies your actions." I felt extremely guilty about the way I treated Kevin because he couldn't even feel how others would.

"Let's go to the infirmary. Wendy still hasn't figured out what's wrong with him." Happy informed me.

I walked beside him to the infirmary with the notebook in hand.

 _The Infirmary…_

"I can't find anything wrong with him." Wendy explained to me. "His magic seems to have tripled since I saw him last." She added.

A subtle breeze blew in from the window. After that Kevin seemed to wake up almost instantly.

"It was Dragon Force…" He said. "Charle, I'll tell you about my magic later. Wendy and you too Happy, I would like you to come to my dorm room. I'll explain everything there." He added.

From what I heard, he apparently took a few jobs after he left the infirmary mere moments later. I was also told by Matthew that he only used his bare hands. The missions he took were all for taking down bandits. Only his bare hands...impossible, right?

 **A/N Hope you enjoyed! Please review and tell me if you liked this character dedicated chapter. This is Kgamer77 out! Aye sir! Goodnight.**


	6. The Truth

**A/N Sorry for taking a little while. Finals will be in a week, so I might not be able to work on this.**

" **What about the job requests from last time?" Charle asked.**

 **You need money to buy furniture, and you saw that 1st part of his room had nothing in it.**

" **I wonder why he wanted me to come?" Wendy pondered.**

 **I haven't thought about that.**

" **Enjoy!" Happy exclaimed.**

The Truth

"Hello, Kevin-kun." Wendy greeted.

"Hello, Kevin." Charle greeted.

"Welcome." He signaled for them to come in.

The room had a couch, chairs, a table, a dresser, and several glowing lacrima. Most of it was made from wood.

"You are good at decor." Wendy admired.

"I'm going to go make some tea. Please, make yourselves at home." Kevin walked into another separate part of his dorm.

Wendy seated herself on the the fluffy couch while Charle stood on the table examining the different lacrima. Soon after, Kevin placed a tea pot on the table, and proceeded to hand a cup to each of his guests.

He poured tea in each of their cups before saying, "Milk and sugar are on the table. Use as much as you please." He sat on the other side of the couch. "By the way it's darjeeling tea." He added.

"Thanks." Wendy smiled.

"You are welcome." He replied.

Charle approached a light blue lacrima. "This feels familiar." She said as she drew closer. Then she walked over to the red lacrima across the table. She reached for it.

"Don't touch that!" Kevin yelled. "It's a fire lacrima. I don't want you getting burned." He looked worried. After that it remained silent, and Charle soon seated herself next to Wendy.

 _Knock knock knock._

"Sorry I'm late." Happy said as Kevin let him in. "I got you a housewarming gift." He held up a plush version of himself. He placed it on the table and sat next to Charle.

Kevin handed Happy a cup of tea, "Now let us begin." He started. He pulled up a chair and sat in front of his guildmates. "My magic I created is known as Pure Heart magic. I made it with the intention of anyone being able to use it. It's purpose is purely to help others. Happy could use it because be has a heart of light." He explained.

"Azrael told me that you created Soul Seal to seal destructive magic. Why didn't he break the seal?" Happy asked.

"So he told you about it?" Kevin inquired.

"Aye. This is what happened." He began.

 _Happy's flashback…_

"Hey Happy." Azrael approached.

"Hi, Azrael!" He greeted.

"Can I ask you something? It's about Kevin." Azrael asked.

"Sure." He replied.

"Kevin created a spell which he used on himself to seal some of his destructive magic away. In order to seal his magic he sacrificed emotions, so I wanted to ask if you could break this seal. Will you?" Azrael asked.

"Aye!" Happy answered.

"Okay, the spell is in his notebook. If you check his dorm room it should be there." Azrael explained. "His dorm room is number 77." He added.

"I found a good job for a warmup!" Matthew ran up to Azrael. "Let's go, Az!" He took off out of the guild hall.

"Good luck, Happy." Azrael waved as he went to catch up to Matthew.

 _End of flashback…_

"Az can't use that magic because he uses black magic, Satan Soul." Kevin answered.

"Okay." Happy nodded.

"Who is the fire dragon you mentioned in that entry?" Charle asked.

"Mady, a Fire Dragon Slayer." Kevin replied.

"There are others!" Wendy said in shock.

"I read a book in the archives, and apparently all of the magics that my friends use is lost magic. Those are God Slayer magic, God Takeover magic, Devil Slayer magic, Devil Takeover magic, and Dragon Slayer magic." He listed.

"Wow." They all replied in awe.

"Now that we are all done with our tea, let's go outside, so I can show you my actual magic.

 _Outside on the beach…_

"What magic do you use naturally?" Happy asked.

"Sky magic." Kevin replied.

"Well, let's see it." Charle said.

Kevin gave a subtle nod, "I will show you what my mom taught me." He smiled and turned away. "I recommend that you back up. You might get blown away if you are too close." He added.

"We are all good." Wendy said.

"Dragon Slayer secret art." Kevin began. "Shattering light, Sky Drill!" He casted. The power was simply amazing.

"This can't be." Charle said.

"If it helps, my mother was the sky dragon queen." He explained. "Her name was Sora." He added.

"We were both raised by dragons." Wendy said.

"I was told about you by my mother. She said you were raised by her friend Grandeeney. I feel bad for you." He replied.

"Why?" She asked in confusion.

"Grandeeney was one of the ones that had their life stolen by Acnologia. When she was killed in the middle of the war…" His expression was one of deep sorrow.

"Wendy…" Charle mumbled.

"It's fine. She wouldn't want me to be sad." She replied.

"Let's go to the guild. I want to see if Team Natsu is up for going on a job with me and my friends." Kevin said as he winked. "Let's fly there." He smiled.

"Aye! It's much easier." Happy agreed.

"Well I'm guessing that you'll take Kevin?" Charle looked at Happy.

"No need." Kevin interjected. He summoned wings of air and took to the sky.

"Well let's go." Wendy said as Charle carried her. "By the way, where did you learn that?" Wendy asked.

"I learned it by watching my mom fly. It's hard to get used to again." He chuckled.

Once they made it to the guild hall they got everyone together.

 **A/N I hope you enjoyed. Aye!**


	7. Are Unicorns even Evil?

A/N I made a comical dark guild for this chapter! The Welcome to Fairy Tail Arc comes to an end.

Are Unicorns even Evil?

Everyone nodded in agreement to the current job on the table. It was an S-class job, obviously. The objective was to destroy a dark guild called Unicorn Horn. The group of wizards was on their way.

"How are unicorns evil?" Wendy asked.

"They impale you with their horn." Matthew answered bluntly.

"They are probably powerful. It is an S-class mission after all." Azrael reasoned.

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Cool it flame brain." Gray ordered.

"Trying to pick a fight ice ballerina." Natsu countered. Everyone zoned out the fight.

"Mika wants to fight something. I haven't used magic in a while." Mika complained.

"I'll give them a taste of my ancient flames." Mady balled up her fist.

"Fucka them all!" Sam yelled cheerily.

"It is some nice target practice." Erza nodded.

"That's the guild hall that we are looking for." Kevin pointed at a rainbow colored building.

Unicorn Horn guild hall…

Erza finished counting on her fingers. "Natsu, Happy, and Lucy are team one. Gray and Micaylah are with me as team two. Wendy, Charle, and Sam are team three. Matthew and Azrael are team four. You seem strong, Madalyn, so you will go with Kevin as team five." She devised.

"Come on, I'm not weak." Kevin pouted.

"You know a lot about magic, but I haven't seen you in battle." Erza stated.

"Indeed, that is true." He nodded in understanding.

"Let the mission commence." Erza signaled.

Team Natsu, Happy, Lucy

"This sucks, there isn't anyone here." Natsu stated.

"Aye." Happy observed.

"Even I wanted some action." Lucy sighed.

They continued down the ominous corridor.

Team Erza, Micaylah, and Gray

"Metal God's Blade of Judgement." Mika casted. Several, now unconscious, enemies lay on the floor.

"Requip, Heaven's Wheel Armor." Erza sent an outrageous amount of really sharp swords at their foes.

"Let's finish this!" Gray smiled. "Ice Make Lance." He froze almost everything.

Team two has taken care of one room! It still has several swords protruding from the walls, and is covered in ice…

Team Wendy, Charle, and Sam

"Looky what we have here." A dark wizard pointed. "It be some pretty girls, and a cat." He chuckled.

Sam stepped forward, "I'll take you on, alone."

"Well you asked for it." He readied himself.

Immense magic power came from Sam as she summoned a magic circle. "Divine Soul, God of Flames." Her body changed. She was in a red flaming robe, and her body was all different colors of fire.

"Im-impossible…" The wizard quivered.

"Holy Flames of Rage!" Her flames left the enemy charred, but not dead...not dead.

"Amazing." Charle mumbled.

"Well, don't just stand there." Sam beckoned with her normal body.

Team Matthew and Azrael

"Matt, we need to be careful." Azrael reminded.

Matthew stepped on a pressure plate. "Aww fuck!" He yelled as the floor beneath them collapsed.

Team Mady and Kevin

"Most of them don't know that we are Dragon Slayers." Mady stated.

"Am I weak?" Kevin asked.

"You can fly using your magic." She stopped walking.

"I may be experienced, but that doesn't necessarily mean that I am strong." He stopped next to Mady. "I haven't used Dragon Force." He added.

She faced him, "Neither have I." She reminded.

He turned towards her, "You've been stronger than me since we were children." He sighed.

"Another premonition?" She asked.

"No." Kevin shook his head. "I sense demons." He added.

"It has been 400 years. Demons were bound to form in that time." Mady replied.

"We will need to deal with them." He said.

"No doubt." She nodded. "By the way, is Natsu 'the Natsu'?" Mady questioned.

"Definitely Zeref's brother. Will you help protect him?" Kevin asked back.

"From who?" She was now curious.

"Matt." He replied.

"Are they enemies?" She was confused.

"The Natsu, Etherious Natsu Dragneel...the demon. E.N.D." Kevin answered.

"Maybe Matthew will exclude him." She proposed.

"He lived in hell. His final promise was to eliminate all of the demons of our time." He added.

"Let's go. We have a guild to take down." The fire dragon slayer said.

"Right behind you." The sky dragon slayer replied.

Team Erza, Micaylah, and Gray

"You would expect a dark guild to attack its intruders." Gray said.

"Maybe they are planning a surprise attack, so we should be on guard." Erza proposed.

"They could be testing the overall strength of each group. Once they do that they will likely pick us off one by one from weakest to strongest." Mika thought aloud.

"I don't want to know what goes on in that weird head of yours." Gray sweatdropped.

Team Matthew and Azrael

"Why can't we just break free?" Matthew asked.

"Look at the runes. It states that magic can't be used in the parameters of this barrier." Azrael pointed out.

"Aww fuck!" Matthew exclaimed.

"Keep it appropriate for the audience, Matt." Azrael broke the fourth wall.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Matthew asked.

"Just a slip of the tongue, nothing more." He replied.

Team Mady and Kevin

"Who's there?" A familiar voice called.

"Don't reveal us to a possible enemy, Natsu." Lucy scolded.

"Aye." Happy whispered.

"It's okay. It is just me and Mady." Kevin assured.

"How did you find us?!" Natsu jumped in surprise.

"You yelled a moment ago." Mady reminded.

"Happy smells like fish, which is very easy to track down." Kevin pointed out.

"No it isn't." Happy argued.

"Enemy spotted." A wizard stated.

"Mady!" Kevin signaled.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist." She knocked the man out cold.

"F-f-fire d-dragon." Natsu turned towards Mady.

"We don't have time to waste!" Kevin ran down the hall.

In the testing room…

"I don't think these guys will be all that strong." A muscular man chuckled.

"Now I'm fired up!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Take care of the kids." The man ordered. "I'll take care of the real challenge." He looked at Natsu and Lucy.

"Let's do this." Lucy said. "Open gate of the lion, Loki." She casted.

"Nice to see you again, Lucy." Loki winked.

"Hey Loki." Natsu greeted. "First to knock him out wins." He challenged.

"Kevin, enchantment please." Mady requested. Kevin mumbled something.

Mady dashed forward with her fist set ablaze. In the blink of an eye she struck an invisible barrier. A set of runes revealed itself around the two wizards. "Jutsu Shiki!?" Kevin exclaimed.

"So this is letter magic." Mady concluded. "What does it say Kevin?" She asked.

"Are you guys okay?" Lucy approached.

Kevin got up. "Magic can't escape this barrier." He read. "Lucy, are we allowed to use any magic necessary to escape trouble?" He asked.

"Of course you can. As long as you guys escape it won't matter." She replied.

"I will get us out. Mady I need you to jump as high as you can." He stated.

"Okay." Mady nodded. She jumped into the air with Kevin slightly below her.

Kevin drew a magic circle which was pure black. Every floor below them was dissolved in a perfect square...conveniently.

"Abyss Break." Lucy stared in awe.

In the dungeon/basement…

Team Matthew and Azrael

After the cloud of dust settled Azrael realized what was missing. The iron bars at the entrance to the cell were destroyed.

"Now we can escape Matt!" Azrael informed. "How could fall asleep now of all times?" He sweatdropped.

"Sorry about that Kevin." A feminine voice apologized.

"Mady, Kevin it's nice to see you." Azrael waved.

"The others are up on the third floor." Kevin informed.

"Any ideas on how to get back up quickly?" Mady asked.

"Mady, you can't fly, right?" Azrael questioned.

"Mhmm." She nodded.

"I can fly with one person." Kevin volunteered.

"Okay, so how do we make another hole?" Mady saw both of the boys smile an evil grin.

"It sucks that Matthew won't be in the battle on the fourth floor." Kevin shook his head.

"And the enemies are strong too." Azrael shrugged.

Matthew jumped off of the stone bed and ran to the others. "Battle, YAY!" He yelled while bursting through several floors.

"For being the fourth floor it doesn't look that far." Azrael observed. He transformed into a demon with wings of ice and made his ascent.

"I'm ready." Mady informed.

"Okay." Kevin acknowledged as he jumped up to the fourth floor.

When they arrived all of the teams were together.

"I will still defeat you as I intended to." The guild master replied. He used gravity magic to pull Kevin into another magic barrier. "Weakest of all is first," He laughed, "but you can fight back of course. I think the stellar mage is next." He considered.

At that moment Kevin seemed to disappear, but he was just moving insanely fast. "Don't ever look away from an enemy." Kevin sighed. His hand became enveloped in wind, "Sky Dragon's Claw." He casted. The Unicorn Horn guild master was dead due to the loss of his head, and if not that the blood loss.

"Yeah, show him not to mess with us and our new guild!" Matthew gave a thumbs up.

Back at the Fairy Tail guild hall.

"You took out the guild and killed the master?" Mirajane asked.

"We followed the request." Kevin smiled.

"Are you absolutely sure that he's dead?" She questioned.

"I can go back and get his head." Matthew replied nonchalantly.

"Don't worry, that's not necessary. We don't want to have to dispose of his remains." She stated.

You could here other people whispering about a job request near the bar. "Did you hear about that request?" Wakaba whispered.

"Yeah. It was about that demon guild." Macao replied.

Matthew heard this information and took that request. Word went around the guild, and that strange group of survivors became some weird mystery. A weird ancient mystery.

A/N I hope you all enjoyed. The New Demons Arc begins next chapter!

Come on now, just like we practiced.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Everyone exclaimed cheerily.


	8. Let's Go Demon Hunting

**A/N New Demons Arc starts now! Get ready for some information.**

 **"Let me see!" Matthew demands.**

 ***Hands over script***

 **"I don't talk at all!" He was surprised.**

 **You are holding it upside-down.**

 **"Oh, I was wondering who Wehttam was." He wisecracked**

 **...enjoy…**

Let's go Demon Hunting!

 _DEMON THEORY_

In this world, almost all demons were exterminated years ago. By now everyone knows that demons still roam this world, yet the commoners don't know how they got there. Evil never shrinks, only grows.

Demons form when the free souls of demons or devils possess living or recently deceased individuals. Due to users of Satan Soul magic, less of these souls were able to stay free. Exorcists did exist, but they played a smaller role because of diminishing numbers. Soon more demons did reveal themselves. They were known as the new demons.

New demons were people who were plunged into the darkness by the hands of fate. Those who lived only to sin would die human. Upon death their bodies molded into hellish chimeras.

 _3rd Person P.O.V._

Kevin took his book back. "Now do you get it?" He asked.

"Mhmm." Mika and Mady nodded.

"Almost there!" Matthew declared.

Mady looked back towards Kevin and Azrael. "Hey Kevin, if normal wizards can't kill demons then why are we here?" She inquired.

He looked over, "The only purpose of Devil Slayer magic is to make slaying them easier. It's just like the dragons. Normal wizards could kill them, it was just difficult. Wizards back then were a lot weaker as well." He answered before switching conversations again.

The group finally reached their destination. The demon guild Hell's Tower. The group looked at the large fortress like tower in front of them. A beam of light shot down behind the tower.

"Kevin, did you see that?" Azrael asked.

"That was a descending angel." He replied.

Azrael agreed, "They must be the real deal then."

"WE ARE SPLITTING UP, SO EVERYONE GET INTO TWO MAN GROUPS!" Matthew yelled excitedly. He added, "Az. We should take out the middle floors. Clear a path to the guild master."

"Mika!" Kevin waved. "Let's check out the back of the tower."

"Mady, you go with Sam." She said.

Azrael turned towards Kevin, "You know who the angel is don't you." Kevin nodded. "Good luck then."

Inside the tower…

 _Azrael's P.O.V._

We passed through a golden door and ended up in a completely golden room. A demon wearing lots of bling approached us.

"The two of you just entered my room of riches in rags and stitches. You look like you might fetch about 1000 jewels, but that amount ain't worth my time. I'm one tough mother fucker. You leave this room alive and you'll need more stitches than lying bitches." He said.

Matthew leaped forward and slugged him across the face. "This isn't the time to rhyme God damn it. I'm looking for the boss of this guild so I can kill him. CAPISCE!" Matthew declared.

The demon smirked and replied, "They call me Phil, but you can call me P Greedy. My hellish rap will kill your ears." He revealed a mouth of golden teeth. "You can tell why I went to hell."

Matthew took a brief moment to think. "Why did you steal people's teeth?" Matthew cringed. "Wow, you are a fucking weirdo. I've never met a dumbass who stole teeth." He said.

"Just get out of our way if you're gonna waste our time." I demanded.

"This room of gold is my turf. We at war, and you are humans face to face with hell. You be talkin to P Greedy the man with bling. Bling Storm." He tried to sound cool.

Tons of different gold apparel and jewelry came at us like a cyclone. Matthew dashed straight through it and used Lightning Devil's Shattering Fist. "I just took my golden opportunity." He laughed.

"Let's continue on. If they are all that easy to take down this will be easy." I said.

We ran to the next door.


End file.
